world_zombiefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Список фильмов про зомби
Список художественных полнометражных фильмов, в которых зомби играют значимую роль. Зомби являются вымышленными фантастическими персонажами, чье появление в фильме призвано испугать зрителя. Фильмы о зомби относятся к фильмам ужасов; подавляющее большинство фильмов о зомби представляет собой малобюджетное эксплуатационное кино. 1930-е * Белый зомби (White Zombie, 1932) * Восстание зомби (Revolt of the Zombies, 1936) * Разгуливающий мертвец (The Walking Dead, 1936) * Человек, которого не смогли повесить (The Man They Could Not Hang, 1939) 1940-е * Охотники за привидениями (The Ghost Breakers, 1940) * Король зомби (King of the Zombies, 1941) * Полуночный трактир (Bowery at Midnight, 1942) * Я гуляла с зомби (I Walked with a Zombie, 1943) * Безумный упырь (The Mad Ghoul, 1943) * Месть зомби (Revenge of the Zombies, 1943) * Человек-вуду (Voodoo Man, 1944) * Зомби на Бродвее (Zombies on Broadway, 1945) 1950-е * Напуганные до смерти (Scared Stiff, 1953) * Существо с атомным мозгом (Creature with the Atom Brain, 1955) * Куотермасс 2 (Quatermass 2, 1957) * Остров вуду (Voodoo Island, 1957) * Зомби Мора-Тау (Zombies of Mora Tau, 1957) * Нечто, которое не могло умереть (The Thing That Couldn't Die, 1958) * Невидимые захватчики (Invisible Invaders, 1959) * План 9 из открытого космоса (Plan 9 from Outer Space, 1959) * Подростки-зомби (Teenage Zombies, 1959) 1960-е * Монстры с мыса Канаверал (The Cape Canaveral Monsters, 1960) * Дьявольские люди-куклы (Muñecos infernales, 1961, Мексика) * Кровь зомби (Blood of the Zombie / The Dead One, 1961) * Гроб доктора Блада (Dr. Blood’s Coffin, 1961) * Санто против зомби (Santo contra los zombies, 1962, Мексика) * Ужасные истории (Tales of Terror, 1962) * Секрет доктора Орлоффа (El secreto del Dr. Orloff, 1964, Франция/Испания) * Я ем вашу кожу (I Eat Your Skin, 1964) * Невероятно странные создания, которые перестали жить и превратились в зомби (The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies!!?, 1964) * Рим против Рима (Roma contro Roma, 1964, Италия) * Земля умирает крича (The Earth Dies Screaming, 1965) * Замороженные мертвецы (The Frozen Dead, 1966) * Чума зомби (The Plague of the Zombies, 1966) * Кровавая радость (Placer sangriento, 1967, Аргентина) * Ночь живых мертвецов (Night of the Living Dead, 1968) 1970-е * Напугать Джессику до смерти (Let’s Scare Jessica to Death, 1971) * Психомания (Psychomania, 1971) * Люди-змеи (La muerte viviente / The Snake People, 1971) * Могилы слепых мертвецов (La noche del terror ciego / Tombs of the Blind Dead, 1971, Испания/Португалия) * Кровь призрачного ужаса (Blood of Ghastly Horror, 1972) * Трупы детям не игрушка (Children Shouldn’t Play with Dead Things, 1972) * Ни море, ни песок (Neither the Sea nor the Sand, 1972) * Поезд страха (Horror Express / Pánico en el Transiberiano, 1973, Великобритания/Испания) * Госпиталь ужасов (Horror Hospital, 1973) * Мессия зла (Dead People / Messiah of Evil, 1973) * Возвращение слепых мертвецов (El ataque de los muertos sin ojos / Return of the Blind Dead, 1973, Испания) * Месть зомби (La rebelion de las muertos / Vengeance of the Zombies, 1973, Испания) * Девственница среди живых мертвецов (Christina, princesse de l'erotisme / A Virgin Among the Living Dead, 1973, Франция/Италия) * Корабль слепых мертвецов (El Buque maldito / The Ghost Galleon, 1974, Испания) * Смертельный сон (Deathdream, 1974) * Сад мертвецов (Garden of the Dead, 1974) * Дом семи трупов (The House of Seven Corpses, 1974) * Дом на горе черепов (The House on Skull Mountain, 1974) * Пускай мертвые лежат в могилах (Let Sleeping Corpses Lie, 1974) * Шенкс (Shanks, 1974) * Шугар-Хилл (Sugar Hill, 1974) * Слепые мертвецы 4 (The Blind Dead 4, 1975) * Дитя мертвецов (The Child, 1977) * На волне ужаса (Shock Waves, 1977) * Рассвет мертвецов (Dawn of the Dead, 1978) * Гроздья смерти (Les raisins de la mort / Grapes of Death, 1978, Франция) * Зомби 2 (Zombi 2, 1979, Италия) 1980-е * Апокалипсис каннибалов (Apocalypse domani / Cannibal Apocalypse, 1980, Италия) * Дети (The Children, 1980) * Город живых мертвецов (Paura nella città dei morti viventi / City of the Living Dead, 1980, Италия) * Туман (The Fog, 1980) * Ад живых мертвецов (Hell of the Living Dead, 1980, Италия/Испания) * Город зомби (Nightmare City, 1980) * Токсичные зомби (Toxic Zombies, 1980) * Холокост зомби (Zombi Holocaust, 1980) * Седьмые врата ада (E tu vivrai nel terrore - L'aldilà / The Beyond, 1981, Италия) * Могильный холм (Burial Ground, 1981) * Восстание мумии (Dawn of the Mummy, 1981) * Похоронены, но не мертвы (Dead & Buried, 1981) * Дом на краю кладбища (The House by the Cemetery, 1981) * Поцелуй папу на прощание (Kiss Daddy Goodbye, 1981) * Озеро зомби (Zombie Lake, 1981) * Калейдоскоп ужасов (Creepshow, 1982) * Кунфу из могилы (陰忌 / Kung Fu from Beyond the Grave, 1982, Гонконг) * Кунфу-зомби (Kung Fu Zombie, 1982, Гонконг) * Месть мертвецов (Revenge of the Dead, 1983) * Триллер (Thriller, 1983) * Ночь кометы (Night of the Comet, 1984) * Кладбище ужаса (Cementerio del terror / Cemetery of Terror, 1985, Мексика) * День мертвецов (Day of the Dead, 1985) * Буйство смерти (Death Warmed Up, 1985, Новая Зеландия) * Хард-рок-зомби (Hard Rock Zombies, 1985) * Мистер Вампир (暫時停止呼吸 / Mr. Vampire, 1985, Гонконг) * Реаниматор (Re-Animator, 1985) * Возвращение живых мертвецов (The Return of the Living Dead, 1985) * Неоновые маньяки (Neon Maniacs, 1986) * Ночь кошмаров (Night of the Creeps, 1986) * Калейдоскоп ужасов 2 (Creepshow 2, 1987) * Зомби 5: Птицы-убийцы (Killing Birds: Uccelli Assassini, 1987, Италия) * Князь тьмы (Prince of Darkness, 1987) * Покойтесь в обломках (Rest in Pieces, 1987) * Зомби в камерах смертников (Zombie Death House, 1987) * Школа зомби (Zombie High, 1987) * Смертельная ярость (Dead Heat, 1988) * Маньяк-полицейский (Maniac Cop, 1988) * Возвращение живых мертвецов 2 (Return of the Living Dead Part II, 1988) * Змей и радуга (The Serpent and the Rainbow, 1988) * Зомби 2 (Zombi 3, 1988) * Зомби 4: После смерти (Oltre la morte / Zombie 4: After Death, 1988, Италия) * Колодец смерти (The Dead Pit, 1989) * Порождения тьмы (Night Life, 1989) * Кладбище домашних животных (Pet Sematary, 1989) * Виноградник (The Vineyard, 1989) 1990-е * Невеста реаниматора (Bride of Re-Animator, 1990) * Расхитители гробниц (Grave Robbers, 1990) * Маньяк-полицейский 2 (Maniac Cop 2, 1990) * Ночь живых мертвецов (Night of the Living Dead, 1990) * Два злобных взгляда (Two Evil Eyes, 1990) * Чёрные демоны (Black Demons, 1991) * Байкерши в городе зомби (Chopper Chicks in Zombietown, 1991) * Наверное, боги сошли с ума 3 (Crazy Safari, 1991) * Живая мертвечина (Braindead, 1992) * Смерть ей к лицу (Death Becomes Her, 1992) * Кладбище домашних животных 2 (Pet Sematary II, 1992) * Парень с того света (My Boyfriend’s Back, 1993) * Возвращение живых мертвецов 3 (Return of the Living Dead III, 1993) * Влюблённый гробовщик (Dellamorte Dellamore, 1994, Италия/Франция/Германия) * Эд и его покойная мамаша (Ed and His Dead Mother, 1994) * Дядя Сэм (Uncle Sam, 1997) * Био-зомби (Bio-Zombie, 1998) 2000-е * Дикий ноль (Wild Zero, 2000, Япония) * Мёртвые ненавидят живых (The Dead Hate the Living!, 2000) * Утиль (JUNK 死霊狩り / Junk, 2000, Япония) * Дети живых мертвецов (Children of the Living Dead, 2001) * Стэйси: Атака зомби-школьниц (Stacy: Attack of the Schoolgirl Zombies, 2001, Япония) * Чума зомби: Зона мутантов (Plaga zombie: Zona mutante, 2001, Аргентина) * 28 дней спустя (28 Days Later..., 2002) * Обитель зла (Resident Evil, 2002) * Возвращение реаниматора (Beyond Re-Animator, 2003, Испания) * Восставшие из мёртвых (Undead, 2003) * Дом мёртвых (House of the Dead, 2003) * Пожирая живых / Ночь зомби (Zombie Night, 2003, Канада) * SARS Wars (ขุนกระบี่ผีระบาด / Sars Wars: Bangkok Zombie Crisis, 2004, Таиланд) * Зомби по имени Шон (Shaun of the Dead, 2004) * Обитель зла 2: Апокалипсис (Resident Evil: Apocalypse, 2004) * Они вернулись (Les Revenants / They Came Back, 2004) * Рассвет мертвецов (Dawn of the Dead, 2004) * Смерть и завтрак (Dead & Breakfast, 2004) * Шаолинь против зловещих мертвецов (Shaolin vs. Evil Dead, 2004, Гонконг) * Ночь живых придурков (Die Nacht der lebenden Loser, 2004, Германия) * Возвращение живых мертвецов 4: Некрополис (Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis, 2005) * Возвращение живых мертвецов 5: Рэйв из могилы (Return of the Living Dead 5: Rave to the Grave, 2005) * Дом мёртвых 2 (House of the Dead 2: Dead Aim, 2005) * Земля мёртвых (Land of the Dead, 2005) * Токийский зомби (東京ゾンビ / Tokyo Zombie, 2005, Япония) * Зомби по имени Фидо (Fido, 2006) * Ночь живых мертвецов 3D (Night of the Living Dead 3D, 2006) * Слизняк (Slither, 2006) * 28 недель спустя (28 Weeks Later, 2007) * Команда девушек-пловчих против нежити (Joshikyôei hanrangun, 2007, Япония) * Обитель зла 3: Вымирание (Resident Evil: Extinction, 2007) * Планета страха (Planet Terror, 2007) * Полёт живых мертвецов (Flight of the Living Dead: Outbreak on a Plane, 2007) * Репортаж (●REC, 2007, Испания) * Я — легенда (I Am Legend, 2007) * День мертвецов (Day of the Dead, 2008) * Дневники мертвецов (Diary of the Dead, 2008) * Зомби! Зомби! Зомби! (Zombies! Zombies! Zombies!, 2008) * Зомби-стриптизёрши (Zombie Strippers!, 2008) * Карантин (Quarantine, 2008) * ЗМП: Зомби Массового Поражения (ZMD: Zombies of Mass Destruction, 2009, США) * Добро пожаловать в Zомбилэнд (Zombieland, 2009) * Репортаж 2 (●REC2, 2009, Испания) 2010-е * Обитель зла 4: Жизнь после смерти 3D (Resident Evil: Afterlife, 2010) * Истребитель зомби (Juan de los Muertos, 2011, Испания, Куба) * Карантин 2: Терминал (Quarantine 2: Terminal, 2011) * Авраам Линкольн против зомби (Abraham Lincoln vs. Zombies, 2012) * Зомби-суши (Deddo sushi, 2012, Япония) * Кокни против зомби (Cockneys vs Zombies, 2012, Великобритания) * Король зомби (The Zombie King, 2012, Великобритания) * Немного зомби (A Little Bit Zombie, 2012, Канада) * Обитель зла: Возмездие (Resident Evil: Retribution, 2012) * Репортаж 3 (●REC3: Génesis, 2012, Испания) * Хижина в лесу (The Cabin in the Woods, 2012) * Zомби каникулы 3D (2013, Россия) * Война миров Z (World War Z, 2013) * З/Л/О 2 (V/H/S/2, 2013, США, Канада, Индонезия) * Ночь Зомби (Zombie Night, 2013, США) * Зловещие мертвецы: Чёрная книга (Evil Dead, 2013) * Тепло наших тел (Warm Bodies, 2013) * Застрявший (Stalled, 2013) * Поезд в Пусан (Busanhaeng, 2016)